


escape artist

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	escape artist

i am itching to esape my body again

shake my hands until my wrists hurt

nothing feels right and i can't take it

i am missing their weight and their warmth and just them

holding their hand helped last time

i don't mean to be so needy

i'm sorry

everyone tells me i'm just a second choice

all my friends, at least

i don't know anymore

i am so fucking tired 

i would like to just forget about all this for a while

escape everything for a bit

it's not easy to do that alone but i am trying my hardest

for now i'll fall into memories and daydreams

the kind of thoughts that are easy to lose myself in

i think i'll be okay eventually

but it is okay to not be okay for now


End file.
